Eternity in a Moment
by theBlackQueen-Zz
Summary: Illidan, defeated by Arthas, leaves to Outland to finally give up on his revenge and pain that consumed him. Outland was now his domain, he was the King, the only ruler. Able to kill anyone that threaten him, and his minions. Yet, he feels that a king should have his queen by his side. Years after that, he hears his lover's cries and pleads. Two Eternal lovers joins once again.


**_After playing Warcraft 3, Frozen Throne and WoW: The burning crusade, i felt unsatisfied with the way Tyrande and Illidan ended. This is my way to tell the story writers: "f*ck you, this is how it should have ended".. Am i really the only one that felt like these two characters just belong to each other ? I mean seriously. He practically joined the ones he hunted, just to save her. That's love right here. They were, and still are, two of my most favorite characters of all time, and it was a back stab from the game developers to do this. And since i'm a sucker for happy endings, i did it my way. Malfurion can go f*ck himself right now, because he isn't worthy enough to be with this lovely priestess. This story contains harsh language, lemons maybe and hate towards other characters (yes Malfurion, i'm looking at you). I changed some facts about the main characters. (Vashj, Kael'Thas and others) so no hate please. I'm really trying my best for them to stay together. So this is it. Note please, that english isn't my native language. I'm trying my best to give my thoughts and stories to other countries so, i will try my best. Thanks a lot for reading, and please if you have any questions or comments about this story, feel free to leave a review. I wont hate you, just because you said what was on your mind, don't worry :)_**

**_I hope you enjoy, i don't know when i will update._**

* * *

_**Eternity in a moment, Life in a second**_

He watched. Often he would just watch the sky, counting stars, watching the Mother Elune illuminating the wasted lands of Shadowmoon Valley. His kingdom, Black Temple that crawled with his Naga slaves. He, a hybrid of NightElf DemonHunter and a Demon was the Ruler, the Lord of these lands, of whole Outland, Naga and BloodElf kind under his command. Queen Azshara's personal handmaiden, Lady Vashj of Vashj'ir and the Ruler of the BloodElves, Price Kael'Thas Sunstrider, his personal bodyguards, his allies, his friends. He watched the moon, thinking about the past events, about his brother, about how he „betrayed" his people. But mainly, he thought of her. Her azure blue hair, and her sapphire eyes, full of love, kindness to her people. And once to him as well. He stared at his demon lieutenants near the entrence to the platform he standed at, knowing it was nearly time for battle. He felt the raid party coming, slaying their way into his temple. They nodded, knowing what to do, they go into the temple, sealing the doors behind them. Illidan whispered, prayed to his Goddess. After all, he was still half NightElf..

„Elune, goddess of us all, hear my prayer. Defend your priestess as you would defend your children, defend her kind, her people her land. And if so need be, take me instead of her. I may hope you find forgiveness for your servant, and grand him his place in your eternal lands. For every one i slain in your name, more of your children will be born. Make me her shield, make my strength be hers, make my power be hers. May she never falls. I beg you, oh Goddess. Protect her"

He held the skull of Gul'dan in his hand tight, as if he wanted to crush it, the one skull that changed him into what he was, the one that granted him traitor in her eyes. He threw it as far away from him as he could, preparing his blades, his Warglave's of Azzinroth, glowing with emerald green light. Watching them, he sighted, and slowly whispered.

„**Imprisoned for ten thousand years, sacrificing my own soul for my people, only to be banished from my own homeland, by my own brother and loosing the love of my eternal life. And now you dare enter my realm, seeking to end my life ? You are not prepared..."** his anger was so big, so great, every living creature in the valley must have felt it, the raiding party watched in awe, the sky turning emerald green, moon suddenly hiding behind gray-green clouds. Fear suddenly washed threw them, watching each other, they charged into the Temple. Illidan screamed into the wind, yelling **„YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!" **he grew his wings, turning solid black and yelled to his slaves, his Nagas and to his lieutenants.

„**WHAT MANNER OF FOOLS DARES TO STAND BEFORE ME ? GUARDS, NAGAS, DEMONS OF THIS PLACE ! DESTROY THOSE INSECTS ! END THEM ALL !"**

Vashj called to her people, purposely using her serpentine language to encourage them  
„You heard our lord, don't you ? We will stand together no matter what... We serve our Lord, and our Queen.. Let Queen Azshara grand you with her strength.. REVENGE IS OURS ! SLAIN THOSE INSECTS" she yelled, ordered her people to attack the raiding party, which was now at the entry to the temple.

The battle was so bloody, losses were on both sides, but mainly on Illidan's. Vashj was surprised to see such an strong group, she noticed some Tauren druids, Ork warriors, Troll shamans, Undead mages and to her surprise, few BloodElf paladins. But then, she grew even more surprised as she saw another group charging at them from the other side.

„Horde and Alliance together. How dramatic. Death to them all ! " she yelled to her people.  
The next wave was devastating...Draenei paladins hit them as hard as they could along with Human and Dwarf warriors, Gnome mages and NightElf Hunters. She smiled wildly at them all.

„NightElf Scums ! DIE ! DIE BY OUR BLADES !" she yelled even more, as much as her lungs would allow her to. _Still new and new enemies were coming, this battle will be end of us all_ she thought. Nevermind. They will die, if not by our hands, than by hands of our Lord.  
„We must weaken them for our Lord to finish them. Our sacrifice is a part of our vengeance. Death to them all my people! For our Queen ! For Queen Azshara !" she yelled with her's serpent language to her people. They yelled back to her in approval. Vashj was prepared to sacrifice her life for Illidan, if it must be. He was a good friend to her, to his people and most importantly, he was a servant of her Queen.

She felt an arrow in her neck, touching it, she fall onto the floor, she saw the warrior smiled at her, Vashj hissed at him, spitting some venom she had left from her tongue, killing the poor ork warrior immediately. She laughed as she coughed blood, her Naga's immediately surrounded her, grabbing her and silently taking her to the abandoned room where some of her best men remained. Nobody noticed them, nobody had the time to watch where the Nagas went. _Fools,_ she thought.

„Not now our Lady, please stand and fight with us" the captain of her platoon said with grief, watching as his Lady was silently pleading to their Queen to give her strength to fight again. Her prayers were soon fulfilled as she saw Illidan's lieutenants walked towards them, bowing before of them, skilled in magic, started the healing process. As soon as he was done, he joined his brothers, kneeling before her.„Our Lord sends his regards, Lady Vashj" the second lieutenant whispered„And his men" the third said. As he finished, another platoon of sixty warriors rejoined them. But not Nagas. No, they were Illidan's personal warriors. Waiting in the deeps to fight for their master. His personal army.

„T..Th...Thank..."  
„Do not speak lady, please" her captain whispered  
„Guard this door, none shall pass. Not even me, from now on. Understand ?" Illidan's first lieutenant gave the orders to Nagas, they nodded in approval  
„Yes !"  
„Lady Vashj ? Join us, once you feel well" he smiled at her, cold, deadly smile  
„Brethren ! Lets go kill some mortals..."

„**So, you defeated my Naga's, even my most trusted lieutenant. You now seek to challenge my rule ?Not even Arthas himself could kill me, yet you think you can ? You dare harbor such thoughts ? Then i say to you, come ! Come Alliance ! Come Horde ! The Black Temple awaits your blood on its walls !"** as his demon warriors were running towards the gate, they heard Illidan's voice in the temple's corridors. Smiling to themselves, they were near their goal.

Too few Nagas remain in the Temple alive, the remaining withdraw to defend the enter of Illidan's platform. Captain looked at them, smiled and held his sword high above his head, yelling

„They will not pass. Our sacrifice will give our lord time he needs. We will not let them pass, right brothers ? For our Queen, for Lady Vashj, for Illidan !" Alliance and Horde standing near each other, scattered. Few remains, but the few were too powerful for Nagas to survive this. Captain once again smiled, praying to the Queen Azshara to grand them quick death.

„_Not today, Captain"_ he heard in back in his head. What happened next surprised him.

Illidan in his full hybrid/demonic form opened the gates, allowing them to withdraw to him, he smashed the gate back at its place.  
„But my lord, you were not supposed to …."  
„Silence, Captain... You may die today, but not with the wall behind your back"  
„Yes, my lord!"

They were standing before the gate, hissing at the raid party that was hammering the gate, desperately wanting to open it. Illidan smiled, maybe this time, his end was near.  
„If they want a fight, lets give them one, shall we ?" he yelled at his warriors as the raiding party crushed the gate up, charging at them with full force.  
„Kill them ALL !" he yelled again, flying into the sky, taking some of the Horde warriors with him, throwing them off the temple. Few arrows found their target in his chest, some fire/ice/shock magic as well. He landed, his warriors were making a good progress, but they were slain, one by one. That angered him, he started smashing into the ground stunning the Alliance/Horde forces, allowing his Naga Archers to attack with their Poisonous arrows, while his warriors charged at them.  
„For Lord Illidan !" Yelled the captain as he slashed the draenei paladin with his massive sword, then another, and another, then he felt the ork's hammer hitting his foot, and then a bolt of massive shock magic in his chest. He sighted, shocking his head, he slayed another ork, bloodelf, and then he felt a sword, piercing his chest. He fell to the ground, for the last time he was staring at the sky, smiling to himself, then smiled at the BloodElf who was ready to execute him. Then suddenly he saw him turning into ashes before him. He saw Illidan's eyes turning into giant laser, burning everything in its way, he smiled. _This was the Lord of the Outland. His Lord. Our Queen had chosen wisely._  
„Take your captain into safety. I will handle this myself"  
„M..my lord please ..."  
„OBEY MY ORDERS NAGAS !"

„Yes my lord !"

Illidan created a force barrier around them, allowing the remaining Naga's to flee. _No more blood of your kind will be shed tonight, . They were doing something. He is feeling weak, his powers, his strenght. Damn them all._ He thought.

„They are fleeing the battle ! Kill Them ! Kill Them ALL ! the ork warrior yelled at his forces  
„Leave them be, the demon is weak ! The scroll is working ! Strike now !" human mage yelled back  
„_Scroll. Of course. Damn you Maiev and your foolish magic"_. His demonic power was weak, he was nearly standing at his feet when the look before him made him so much weaker.

„Tyrande ?" His hearth nearly crushed. She looke liked like his Tyrande. His priestess. Those eyes, hair, no that isn't possible. _My mind is playing tricks with me again.  
_„Attack, Ash'alah ! Kill the traitor !" yelled the night elf huntress at her pet to attack Illidan_  
_

_Even her pet had the same name as her white-saber she used to have. But that voice. No it wasnt her. She had different voice._ He can recall it even in this state. Her angelic voice was printed into his mind. Whenever he felt weak, he would reply her words when they spent their first night together. Yes, they had made love, several times. His strenght was comming back to him.

„Yes my love, make me stronger for you. Make me kill them !" Illidan laughted at them  
„Do it again ! It stopped working Dammit !" the human mage yelled again

„You have a bigger problem, then using some damn scroll, mage" Illidan's first lieutenant whispered into his ear, before piercing his sword into the mage's chest  
„Kill them ! SERVE OUR LORD !" he yelled

Illidan smiled at his little private army of demons charging at the unsuspecting Horde/Alliance force. This was a devastating blow to them. So few of the remained, and with his powers restored, he yet again flew and grabbed some of them into the sky, crushing them in his hands. Naga archers were providing little assistance with their bows, as on of Illidan's demon started the healing process at them, and at the Captain. Illidan smiled, there was nothing that could stop them now.

„We have yet again won, my warriors, my Nagas, my Demons ! Vashj i hope you see this !" he roared into the sky

„Goddamn kill those demons ! Priests ! Revive the warriors ! Warlocks, summon your goddamn demons ! Paladins, exorcise …... them" human commander yelled but then saw a Demon with his great Maul, readying his attack. He smashed his head into tiny pieces  
„Your too loud, mortal" he laughed

Illidan turned into his normal form, enjoying the battle with his warriors on foot. He watched the female huntress, killing his demons like flies. He smiled. _Skilled with bow, just like you, Tyrande_. He thought. Few minutes later, she was the only one standing, against the few demons that survived her marksman skills, and her pet's sharp teeth.

„Enough. Stand down. You want to die, Elf ?" he laughed as his demons stared at him and obeyed  
„Rather die, then to be your slave, traitor. Die ! Ash'alah, flank him !"

As the saber was closing at his position, he grabbed him by its neck and threw him on the floor before her, whispering magic formula of sleep. The huntress started crying, preparing her blades, as she saw her pet on the floor, not moving or ever breathing. She walked towards her, bowing to her, taming her wounds but it wasn't working. _She was dead,_ she thought  
„You fucking bastard ! You will pay... You damn freak !" she yelled and charged at him with her dual blades in her hands, he smiled as he was swiftly dogging her attacks. It was like a dance, she attacked, he dodged every one of them, then his hand, closing on her face was ready to punch her. But he grabbed her by her neck, disarming her. He brought her closer to him, inhaling her sweet scent. She struggled as hard as she could but it was pointless.  
„No.. you are not Tyrande. She would never surrender. Not to me, not to anyone"  
„The Moon Priestess ? Of course i'm not her. I'm not that weak, not being able to kill a demon !" she yelled, dragging her third blade, hidden by her hip, piercing it into Illidan's hand, furiously repeating the act until he stepped back. He smiled at her, she taken back her blades, and charged him again.

He just couldn't hurt somebody, who was looking so much like his precious Tyrande, his priestess.

Suddenly, out of nowhere his most trusted lieutenant, preparing her bow, aiming at the huntress. He felt overjoyed. Lady Vashj had come with few of hers remaining Nagas to aid him in the already won battle.

She screamed „Victory to Lord Illidan !" as her enchanted arrow found its target in the Huntresses stomach, leaving her unconscious beside her her sleeping pet. _The fight was over, her life was over_ she thought as she closed her eyes, letting the eternity claim her.  
„Stop playing with your prey, my Lord" Vashj hissed at him

„Lady Vashj, as charming as ever, aren't you. You are more persistent then i thought, Naga"  
„Are you alright my Lord ? Your hand ..."  
„Will heal. Your neck ?"  
„Will heal, my Lord"

„Good. Did she survived your shot ?"  
„Most unlikely, my Lord. Im very precise" Both have heard a slight cought from the huntress

„It seems Naga, that this time you have missed. Take her into the dungeon, tend her wounds. Same to her Pet"  
„But my Lord ! She tried to kill you ! We should just leave her rot in the Valley and ..." he raged, how does she dare to question his orders ? He will not tolerate this. He charged into her, smashing her into the nearest wall, grabbing her neck with his wounded hand and whispered to her ear. His demons only watched in awe.  
„Vashj.. I didn't ask for your opinion. I gave you an order, and you will fulfill it. Do as i say. Understand ?" tightening his grip at her neck

„Y..yes my Lord" he left her fall on the floor, staring at her he spoke  
„Good. Now order you Naga´s to take her, and her pet. I need to speak to you"

„You heard Lord Illidan ! Take her to the dungeon !" she hissed in her serpentine language to the Nagas standing there. They obeyed without a word to say.

„Same goes to you.. return to your keep„ Illidan stared at his warriors  
„Yes, my lord" they left. When they were alone, he spoke to Vashj

„Do not question my orders ever again, do you understand me ? You serve me, so you will do as i say"  
„I serve only my Queen"  
„And i serve her. If i recall right, she gave your life into my hands. I do not want to do that again Vashj, and i am sorry for what i did, but my orders will be fulfilled. Do you understand, Lady Vash of the Vashj'ir, servant of the Queen Azshara, Mistress of the Nagas?" purposely using her titles, he hoped she would relax. She did.  
„Completely, my Lord. If i may, i want to ask you something"  
„Do so, but quickly. I have tasks for you that you need to fulfill"  
„It will be but a moment my Lord. The Huntress, i noticed her long ears, was she a BloodElf ?"  
„No... she Is a NightElf. Why ?"  
„Why didnt you kill her ? She would have kill you without a mercy, yet you spared her. I want to know why, i demand the answer Illidan. So does my Queen and all the Nagas. Do we spare any Elves we see from now on ? Or was this one special in some case ?"  
„She reminded me of someone, who is very close my hearth. I do not care for the NightElves, not anymore. Do what you must to any of them, but you will not harm this one"  
„Yes, My Lord"  
„How much of your people remained in the Temple?"

„Not too much i am afraid. This raiding party was the strongest one in decades"  
„Those fools finally understand that fighting together is making them stronger. This happened only once, if i remember well"  
„Burning legion..."  
„And Archimonde. It seem i am a worthy Foe to them, after all"  
„We shall spread words of your victory my Lord. Not even their strongest heroes could defeat you"  
„No.. For now we are weakened, and to them we are Dead. So you must rise your fallen people Vashj, let Prince Kael'thas know about this. He must prepare himself and his Elves. Netherstorm must not fall into enemies hands. If my concerns are right, they will come after him next. Every witness of this battle is dead, so its our advantage. Vashj, you and i, we are both dead"  
„Not every witness im afraid. I will start immediately"  
„I will remain in my keep. When the elf awakened, send for me"  
„As you order"


End file.
